A newly built recent housing is extremely improved in air-tightness, and it is said to require a time several times longer than that required for a conventional housing to replace the room air. Such high air-tightness causes easy trapping of odors in a room, resulting in discomfort. Thus, problems on living odors have become a big concern for modern people. Furthermore, a request for eliminating various odors in a room space of, e.g., an automobile, a train and an airplane has been increased.
In order to eliminate living life odors in a room, a cloth member, such as, e.g., a curtain and a carpet having an odor eliminating function has been proposed (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1 discloses an odor eliminating carpet in which a hydrazide compound, such as, e.g., adipic acid dihydrazide, is applied to and fixed to a pile portion or a base cloth. Patent Document 2 discloses a fibrous structure, such as, e.g., a curtain, a carpet and a vehicle interior material in which a composite oxide containing titanium and silicon and a hydrazide compound are adhered to the fiber surface with a resin. Patent Document 3 discloses an odor eliminating carpet in which hydrazine derivative and photocatalyst are adhered to the surface fiber layer with a resin and coconut activated carbon and hydrazine derivative are mixed in a backing resin layer.    Patent Document 1: JP H11-46965, A    Patent Document 2: JP 2003-336170, A    Patent Document 3: JP 2005-198684, A